


Souvenir

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville returns with the ultimate souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

**Title:** Souvenir  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None... well, maybe have your insulin ready.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Neville returns with the ultimate souvenir.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge #20: Summer

  
~

Souvenir

~

Minerva greeted Neville warmly. “Welcome back! How was your summer holiday?”

Neville nodded. “Egypt was lovely. Lots of exotic plant species there. I brought back souvenirs.”

Minerva smiled. “I trust you had some fun as well,” she said. “You could do with a summer romance.”

Neville blushed, beginning to stammer. “Actually, I...”

“Headmistress,” a warm voice interrupted, making Minerva spin. “I’ve arrived.”

“Ah, Bill! So good of you to accept the position. Neville, do you know Bill Weasley?”

Neville nodded and linked hands with Bill. “Yes,” he said. “As I was saying, I brought back a few souvenirs with me...”

~


End file.
